


everything i love i will devour

by coloredink



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hannibal Loves Will, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Sexual Fantasy, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/pseuds/coloredink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will put his hand on the thick circle of scar tissue on Hannibal's back.  "It didn't arouse you, when Mason Verger wanted to eat you."</p><p>Hannibal snorted.  "Of course not," he said.  "He was vulgar.  Him and his pet.  They had pretensions toward finery, but none of the subtlety required."</p><p>"I'm frequently vulgar," Will pointed out.</p><p>"Yes," Hannibal said, smiling, "but you're beautiful."</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything i love i will devour

"Jesus Christ," said Will. "Jesus fucking Christ."

Hannibal was still hard and panting, flushed red from his face down to his navel. He never looked more human than at these moments, hair sticking in sweaty clumps to his forehead, beads of perspiration at his temple and on the back of his neck. Even Will could smell him, all need and sex.

"Will." Hannibal's voice was strained. He was half on his side, his hands tied behind his back with one of Will's belts. Will was reasonably sure that Hannibal could get out if he wanted to.

"You'd let me do anything to you, wouldn't you?" said Will. He sat back on his heels, so that he wasn't touching Hannibal at all. "That's how _inconvenient_ your compassion is."

Hannibal didn't answer. But he was looking at Will, out of the corner of his eye, like an uncertain dog.

"You'd let me hurt you," said Will.

"You already have," Hannibal rasped. His ass was bright red from where Will had laid his palm against it. The mark would stay; he'd feel it when he sat down.

"You'd let me cut you," Will went on.

Hannibal laughed. "Will you cut me?"

"I haven't decided yet." Will curved his hand over Hannibal's buttock, where he could still see his own handprint. He'd thought about slapping Hannibal's cock, too, or his balls, but Will's entire body had tightened in miserable sympathy at the thought. He stroked Hannibal's warm, supple ass, as if he were a dog, while he thought about what to do next. He'd already tied Hannibal up, spanked him, fingered him, jacked himself off onto the small of Hannibal's back and rubbed it into his skin, where it was sure to dry sticky in a way that would drive Hannibal crazy. And still Hannibal was hard and begging for more.

"Hurt me properly," Hannibal suggested, eyes bright. "Lash me with the belt. Choke me. Fuck my mouth. Piss on me."

Will leaned down and fisted his hand in Hannibal's hair. "Shut up."

Hannibal shut his mouth, but his eyes remained feverish.

Something occurred to Will. "Would you let me eat you?"

Hannibal's eyes darkened. His breathing quickened.

"Jesus," said Will. He was no longer quite sure what eating meant to Hannibal. He'd eaten his victims and fed him to others because it'd amused him to do so. But his victims hadn't mattered to him; they had been pigs. But he'd eaten his sister, once upon a time, and he'd tried to eat Will, and he had never seen Will as a pig, even when Will had maybe deserved it.

Will put his hand on the thick circle of scar tissue on Hannibal's back. "It didn't arouse you, when Mason Verger wanted to eat you."

Hannibal snorted. "Of course not," he said. "He was vulgar. Him and his pet. They had pretensions toward finery, but none of the subtlety required."

"I'm frequently vulgar," Will pointed out.

"Yes," Hannibal said, smiling, "but you're beautiful."

Will took a deep breath and tried not to let it shake on the way out. He trailed his fingers from the scar on Hannibal's back down past the curve of his still-warm buttocks, down his hamstrings and the backs of his calves until he could wrap his hand around Hannibal's foot.

"How would you do it?" Hannibal asked.

"I don't know. You're the cook. You tell me: how would you want me to eat you?"

Hannibal didn't answer at first. He let his head fall back against the pillows and his eyes slip shut. "It's impossible," he said.

Will raised his eyebrows. He'd never heard Hannibal declare anything _impossible_ before. And what was impossible, to Hannibal? He'd grafted a man to a tree and left him in the middle of a parking lot; he'd escaped Mason Verger; he had, against all odds, defeated the Red Dragon and arrived at this strange and liminal place with Will.

"You want me to do it while you're alive," Will said, feeling each word in his mouth before he released it into the air. Hannibal opened his eyes and looked at him, expression neutral. This much, so far, made sense; after all, this was the same man who'd taken out Cassie Boyle's lungs while she was still alive. But it was not the same reasoning; it wasn't that Hannibal wanted to suffer, but… "Oh." Will sat back on his heels with the revelation. "You want me to eat you _whole_."

Hannibal's nostrils flared. "I told you it was impossible."

"I could keep you alive for a long time," Will suggested. "Start with the fingers and toes. Like Mason."

"Don't compare yourself to him," Hannibal spat. It was one of the few times Will could remember seeing Hannibal genuinely angry.

Will crawled up the bed so that he could lie down half-pressed against Hannibal's back. The sweat on his body had cooled by then; soon, maybe, Hannibal would start to feel cold. But not right now. Will wrapped his hand around Hannibal's cock and tucked his chin over Hannibal's shoulder. He lowered his voice into an intimate murmur. "You want me to consume you; not just that, but you want me to _want_ to consume you, as much as you want to consume me." Hannibal shuddered, hips jerking, and Will started to stroke.

"Do you want it feet first, or head first?" Will wondered. "If I took the feet first, then it could last longer; but if you went head first, then you could watch yourself being devoured. Maybe you could use your hands on the way down and feel all the insides of me, all the parts of me that you want to touch but I won't let you." Will's hand grew slick; Hannibal was leaking again. "Of course, going feet first has something to recommend it too, because you could see more of my face. I'd look so hungry and delighted to have you, and I know you love it when I have drool all over my face and in my beard. I know you love to see the scar the Dragon left on me."

"I love your face." Hannibal's voice broke on the last word. His hips bucked again.

"It's too bad you wouldn't be able to see, once you were inside," Will said. "It'd be dark. You'd only be able to feel and hear: my heart beating all around you; the wet, slick flesh; the heat. It'd be so hot, and once you were in my stomach, hotter still. There'd be nothing else in it, because I would have fasted, just for you." Hannibal gasped at that. Will worked his hand faster. "Yes, that's right, I'd have saved myself for this meal. I'm so clean and empty inside, waiting for you. And then the acid starts, breaking you down so that you can be part of me."

Hannibal's breath stuttered as he came. Will stroked him through it, holding his other hand in front to catch most of the mess.

"You're so fucked up," Will told him, nuzzling into the join between Hannibal's neck and shoulder. Hannibal was still gasping from his orgasm.

Will picked the belt apart. Red marks remained on Hannibal's wrists, where the belt had been. Will dropped the belt over the side of the bed, and Hannibal rolled to face him.

"Does it frighten you?" said Hannibal.

"Maybe. No. Not anymore." Will took Hannibal's hands in his. His fingers were cold from too long in the restraint. Will held them between his hands. "Are you frightened?"

"Perhaps. A little. It's a new feeling for me," said Hannibal.

"Well," said Will. "That makes two of us."

\---END---

**Author's Note:**

> [coloredink.tumblr.com](http://coloredink.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [sumiwrites.wordpress.com](https://sumiwrites.wordpress.com/) (if you wanna see the books I've written)


End file.
